A Twist In My Fairytale Life
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: When Elena Gilbert's parents die, Elena is torn from her New York life to move back to the town she was forced to leave years ago. Now she's back and is meeting new and interesting people
1. Fresh Start

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Summary: Elena Gilbert is the new girl to Mystic Fall's, well not completely...her parents, Jeremy, and herself lived there from the time she was born to five years old, then her father got offered a better job and they moved to New York. But now years later when Elena is seventeen and her parents died tragically in a car accident and Elena comes back to Mystic Fall's for the funeral (her parents wish was to be buried there), Elena's aunt Jenna takes her and her brother in. So, now Elena is new to Mystic Fall's high school and is gonna find that these southerners are alot more than meets the eye!

XxX

Elena walked around the funeral home and stroked each flower that was sitting on the tables around the room. She wore a plain black dress and her straightened hair was pulled back in a ponytail pushed to her side. She was walking around with tear tracks when someone grabbed her arm.

Elena looked over to see a tall, redheaded beauty hovering over her. Elena faked a smile. ''Hey, Jenna.'' Elena said.

Jenna smiled. ''How are you doing, sweetie?'' Jenna asked. Jenna acted so motherly sometimes, yet she was only twenty three.

Elena nodded. ''Fine, I guess.'' She said.

Jenna smiled. ''Honey, you don't have to pretend with me.'' Jenna encouraged.

Elena forced her million watts smile. ''Whose pretending?'' Elena lied.

Jenna smiled in disbelief, then walked away. Elena unscrewed her smiled and felt the sorrow kick back in.

XxX

''Elena, I need to talk to you.'' A woman in a gray suit with long brunette hair that had been oversprayed with hairspray and looked stiff said to Elena.

''Yes?'' Elena asked, as she moved to sit on the loveseat in the lobby.

The woman pulled out a file. ''I have a file on you and your brother; Jeremy Stephen Gilbert and Elena Nicole Gilbert. Since you two are now orphaned children. I'm afraid you have to come with me.'' The woman said.

Elena panicked. Orphaned children? Come with her where? So many thoughts crossed thruh Elena's mind like passing cars..._Oh, no. Cars...accident...I think I'm going to be sick. _

Elena bent over. ''I know it is very much to take in, but Miss Gilbert. There is no other choice.'' The woman insisted.

Suddenly Jenna walked over and grabbed Elena's arm. ''Who are you?'' Jenna asked.

The woman sighed and stood. ''Diana Folten. Child case worker. And you are?'' The woman asked.

Jenna's mouth formed a thin line. ''Jenna Sommers, sister of this _child's _mother.'' Jenna introduced.

The woman stopped being rude and paused for a moment. ''Oh, I wasn't aware that there was any family members living close by.'' She said.

Jenna almost glared. ''Well, there is. And what case is this exactly?'' Jenna asked.

The woman smiled simply. ''They're parents died, they are orphaned children now. I came to get Elena and Jeremy Gilbert to deliver them to the station.'' She said.

Jenna glared. ''I'm aware of all of this information. But I believed that my sister granted me full guardianship if something was to happen to herself and Grayson.'' Jenna said.

Elena relaxed. She didn't care if she had to leave New York as long as herself and Jeremy weren't faking happiness in a family that they don't belong in.

The woman stuttered. ''Start reading people's wills.'' Jenna said and they walked away from the case worker.

Elena smiled. _Maybe thing's were going to get better..._


	2. Heart Two Heart

That next day, when all of Jeremy and Elena's things were delivered to Jenna's house. Elena got out of the car and observed her surroundings, Elena clearly remembered this house and everything about it; it was her parent's old house when they had lived here. The house still looked the same, white and victorian looking. Elena broke out of her reverie when Jenna ran out of the house to hug them.

Jenna smiled and threw her arms around Elena. ''Oh! I'm so happy your here, Elena!'' Jenna said, excitingly.

Elena smiled. ''I'm glad to be here, Jenna. Thank you so much for taking us in.'' Elena said.

''Elena, I wouldn't want you two to live with some strangers who probably just let you two roam around Times Square all night.'' Jenna said.

Elena smiled cooly. ''Besides think of me as your friend,'' Jenna said. ''That sets rules and feeds you.'' Jenna added with a laugh.

Elena laughed. ''What a cool friend.'' She joked.

Jenna smiled. ''Where's Jeremy?'' She asked, aware that the silent, dark teen wasn't there.

Elena sighed. ''He wanted to go visit Mom and Dad.'' Elena explained.

Jenna's smile faded. ''Will he be alright alone?'' She asked.

Elena nodded. ''He needs time,'' She said.

Jenna just nodded. After a minute of awkward silence, Jenna finally perked up. ''You want to see your room?'' She asked.

Elena nodded. ''It's your old room. It was untouched and exactly how it was before...well minus the Barbie dolls and crib.'' Jenna smirked.

Elena smiled back. Jenna lead Elena upstairs and pushed the door open. Elena's lips parted and she gasped. She remembered her room, but now it was even more...enchanting. Her bed was made up of white sheets and pillowcases with a very light brown comforter thrown over the top, she had a bookcase, dresser, and a nightstand. And she also had a window seal which had a green blanket and two white pillows on it. Elena went to play with the trinkets on the dresser.

Jenna smiled. ''You like?'' She asked.

Elena turned to smile. ''Yes! Thank you. Did you do this?'' She asked.

Jenna's smile slightly faded. ''Your Mom did,'' Jenna said.

Elena was confused. ''Your parents were planning on moving back here before they died.'' Jenna explained.

Elena's mouth opened. ''Why?'' She asked.

''They wanted you to live the rest of your life here. All of thier lives and mine they lived here. I guess I'm granting thier wish come true.'' Jenna explained.

Elena sat there, shocked. ''Good, I never liked the North anyway.'' Elena said.

Jenna laughed. ''Well, welcome to the South.'' Jenna said.

Elena smiled, then Jenna walked out of the room. And Elena layed back on her bed.


	3. Friend Reunion

(A/N. Let's just say Elena and Jeremy left when they were about six)

That next morning, Elena and Jeremy both awoke and started getting ready in thier Jack & Jill bathroom. Today was thier first day of Mystic Fall's High School. Jeremy was excited to be a sophomore, while Elena was less than thrilled to being a junior.

Elena got her keys and took off towards the school.

XxX

As soon as Elena and Jeremy pulled up, all eyes were on them and thier Honda Accord.

Elena and Jeremy walked thruh the doors and automatically noticed the jocks all standing together with thier girlfriends by thier lockers. The jocks scoffed as they took one look at Jeremy, but whistled as Elena walked by. Jeremy and Elena stopped in the hallway, right where Jeremy's first class was.

''Can you handle this?'' Elena asked.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. ''Yes, Elena. I'm not five, thanks.'' He said.

Elena was about to say something, but he had already entered the classroom. ''He'll be OK, Elena,'' She told herself. She then put on a fake smile and walked thruh the hallway. She collided into a blonde girl.

''Oh, gosh. I'm sorry.'' Elena apologized, as the girl's books hit the floor.

The girl sighed. ''It's fine,'' She said.

Elena bent to help her. She handed her all of the books as she rounded them up in her arms. ''Here,'' Elena said. The girl took them from her arms, and Elena smiled politely at her.

''Your new,'' The girl stated.

Elena nodded. ''Yep, I'm Elena Gilbert. First time junior, first time at this school.'' She introduced.

The blonde smiled and perked up instantly. ''Omg! I thought you looked familar. We went to preschool together.'' She said.

Elena suddenly realized who the perky blonde was, and Elena smiled. ''Caroline Forbes?'' Elena questioned. Caroline smiled and nodded her head happily.

Elena smiled and Caroline hugged her. ''Oh, my gosh. This is just amazing. What ever happened to you? Why did you leave? Why are you back?'' Caroline threw questions at her like they were frisbees.

Elena's smile faded. ''My parents died and my aunt took us in.'' She said.

Caroline's smiled also faded. ''Oh, I'm sorry. That was stupid of me, I shouldn't have been so careless.'' She apologized.

Elena forced a thin line smile. ''It's no problem. You didn't know.'' She said.

Caroline also had a thin line. ''Enough with the doom and gloom stuff. You have the see the rest of the gang!'' Caroline said, happily. As she grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her towards the caferteria.

Elena was now confused. ''The gang?'' Elena asked.

Caroline explained while they walked. ''The gang-Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Me. That gang.'' Caroline said.

A look of rememberance came upon Elena's features, she remembered them, she was in preschool with them for almost two years, Matt lived across the street from her, the gang always came over to Elena's house. They were inseperable, best friends pretty much.

''You remember us now?'' Caroline asked.

Elena nodded. ''We were best friends.'' She said.

Caroline nodded. ''Yeah, and then you just left us.'' Caroline said, Elena saw a look of hurt in Caroline's features.

Elena was about to say something, but Caroline interuppted her. ''There they are!'' She said, happily.

Elena looked over, she found a table of three teenagers. All laughing and having fun. Caroline pulled Elena over to them.

''Where you been, Forbes?'' Tyler asked. His eyes roaming over to Elena.

Caroline smiled. ''Bringing back an old friend.'' Caroline said.

Elena smiled as they all looked at her. ''Elena!'' Matt cheered.

Then they all smiled. ''Elena, what are you doing back?'' Bonnie asked.

Elena got quiet. ''Umm, my parents died. Jenna took me and Jeremy in.'' She explained. They all apologized.

''How is Jeremy? I bet he's all grown up.'' Bonnie said.

Elena paused. ''He's a sophomore now. He's kind of tore apart right now.'' Elena explained.

Bonnie looked saddened by the news. ''If I remember correctly Jeremy was always so lively and he was always crushing on Vicki.'' Bonnie said.

Elena remembered now-Jeremy had world's biggest crush on Vicki Donovan-Matt's older sister, who was a senior now.

''Right. How is Vicki?'' Elena whispered. Being sure that Matt didn't hear, but it sounded like he and Tyler were discussing football.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other. ''Umm, Vicki is messed up.'' Bonnie said.

Elena looked confused. ''She's a druggie,'' Caroline said.

Bonnie gave her a look. ''What? I was just making that explanantion easier.'' Caroline said innocently.

Bonnie just sighed and shook her head. ''I really hope Jeremy doesn't run into her. He already has enough problems, and Vicki will not be his solution.'' Elena said.


	4. Because You Smile

That next day Elena got to school earlier and sat down with Caroline and the gang. Caroline noticed Elena's presence and hugged her.

''So whats up?'' Elena asked, twisting the cap on her bottle of her water.

''Nothing much.'' Caroline answered blankly. ''Nervous?'' She asked, as she saw her twisting the bottle cap.

Elena laughed. ''Nope, my hands just have to be entertained at all times.'' Elena explained.

Caroline raised her brow and smirked, obviously taking it the wrong way. ''Not that way, Caroline.'' Elena said.

Caroline giggled. Then all the noise seemed to die down and it felt like everyone else wasn't there. There walked the most beautiful man on earth. Elena simply gawked at him, following close behind was a younger male with bronze hair and green eyes and a older man with brown hair and blue eyes. But the ''beautiful'' man had a dark brown hair and electric blue eyes.

Caroline tore her out of her thoughts, by nudging her in the rib. ''That's the Salvatore brothers and Mr. Saltzman.'' Caroline introduced.

Elena nodded her head. ''I think Jeremy has Mr. Saltzman this semester.'' Elena simply said.

Caroline smiled, knowing why she got off topic off so quick. ''Probably. He's a freshman and sophomore teacher.'' She said.

Elena nodded. Then went back to staring at the hot guy, who just so happened to be looking directly at her. _Oh God, he's coming this way! _Elena thought, then quickly looked down. He grabbed a chair and himself and the bronze haired boy sat down in front of Elena.

''Hey guys!'' Caroline cheered. The bronze haired one smiled and greeted. But the hot guy completely ignored her and stared at Elena.

''Whose this gorgeous girl?'' The hot guy asked.

Elena blushed, while Caroline gritted her teeth and bit back alot of stuff she wanted to say. ''This is Elena Gilbert. She's new, well technically she's old. But she moved, so she's new, but not brand new.'' Caroline babbled.

The hot guy just rolled his eyes. ''I'm Damon,'' He introduced.

Elena smiled. ''Elena, but you already know that.'' Elena said lamely.

Damon smirked. ''Yes, but hearing you say it is even better.'' He said. Even though it was a cheesy line, it still made Elena smile.


	5. Influenced

After 20 minutes of break and the conversation with the beautiful guy, it ended with the two exchanging numbers.

Elena smiled shyly. ''So, you call me tonight?'' Elena asked, trying not to be too straightfoward, but still giving him the hint.

He smirked, obvious understanding she liked him. ''Of course,'' He said. He then kissed her hand, Elena didn't expect him to be _that _much of a gentlemen.

Elena then made her way to her classroom, dazed. She had reacurring thoughts about the boy with the black hair. _

After hours passed, and it was time for lunch, Elena tryed to rush out of class, but that only ending with a mess; her binder fell and everything spilled to the ground. Elena huffed and bent down to gather all of her papers. She then saw someone stop and hover before her. The person bent down to her level and helped her gather her belongings. After they were done, she looked at the polite persons face. It was a guy with brownish blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

He smiled warmly at her and reached out to give her the papers. ''I believe this are yours.'' He spoke in a velvet brittish accent.

Elena couldn't help but smile, his eyes were so inviting. ''Yes, thank you.'' She said.

He smiled wider. ''Your welcome,'' He said simply.

He began to walk out of the room, but Elena's voice stopped hin. ''Wait, what's your name?'' She asked.

He turned to smirk at her. ''Klaus,'' He said. He left her there, stunned by his very presence.

Elena just shook off the feelings and grabbed her purse and practically ran to lunch.

**A/N. So Elena has met, DUN DUN DUN; Klaus! And it seems he holds and interest to her, and he has a power over her, already. So what will happen? Wait for the next chapter! :P It won't be long, guys. Hope you enjoyed this chapter/story so far! **


End file.
